Oblivion
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "A week was a very long time to be away from Phryne Fisher."


Important life tip - do not ever break your wrist. EVER.

...

The ceiling had a crack in it, hopefully it was just the paint, she would have to let Mr Butler know. Not now though, there were far more important things happening now. A warm puff of breath near her collarbone awakened her from thought and her eyes shut involuntarily before rolling back into her head.

…

It was only 15 minutes ago that she had been filing her nails in the parlour, all her energies concentrated on making sure her nails were in perfect crescent moons. Dot had been telling her about a shade of lipstick she had considered buying when there was a knock at the front door. It was not who she had hoped, but, his Constable. A dreamy smile had floated across Dots face as he entered the room, a similar look on his face. The pair was oblivious to her as Constable Collins placed a kiss to Dots cheek before leading Dot out of the room leaving her alone once more with her nails. She had just begun distractedly rubbing cream into her cuticles when she heard the front door gently shut.

…

She gasped as a soft set of lips brushed across her skin. She had missed this dearly. She was lying on her bed, naked except for a pair of black knickers which could barely be called that. Her skin was pleasantly heated and she could feel her breath coming out in great bursts even though he had barely laid a touch to her. He pressed another gentle kiss to her collarbone before leaning over her body from the left. He gently cupped her right breast, his hands were warm, large and very welcomed. Her pillow was wedged under her neck now, her head pushed against the head board and her neck and back doing their very best to arch up into his touch.

She could feel his weight shift on the bed as he lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth. She was extremely hypersensitive and let out another moan as he gently sucked before pulling away to look at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her legs had spread, her left knee bent up, while her right was at an odd angle, her chest still heaving.

Maybe he should go away more often.

"Jack" she practically panted his name and her eyes flickered open, her left hand pulling up to fit behind his ear pulling him down to her.

She looked absolutely beautiful and he could hardly deny her when she had waited so long.

"Jack" she could feel his huff of a laugh against her skin before she tugged harder on his neck forcing his mouth down to her breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he began to knead her other breast in a silent rhythm. It was when she felt his teeth crush into her delicate skin that her back arched with violence that she managed to find a voice. "Jack please.. I …" he ran a hand down her side, along her soft waist and over her hip pulling toward her knickers, which unsurprisingly were damp. It was when his fingers pushed into her knickers and over towards her core that she succumbed to her orgasm, rushing over her and forcing her to cry out.

He gave her a few moments of gentle stroking and kind words before he pulled away slightly, retrieving his hand from her knickers and pulling her in close.

It was then that she realised he was almost still fully dressed. His suit was rough against her soft skin and it was strange to not have his skin against hers. He placed a wet kiss on her hair before pulling away and off the bed. She watched him pull off his clothes until he was naked and staring at her again, this time with a look of intent.

"Oh" she still had her knickers on, making short work of those she flung them across the room before welcoming him onto the bed with a pat of her hand.

He was very hard by now and she could see the need and desire in his eyes. She waited for him to lie beside her before pushing him onto his back and throwing her right leg over his stomach causing a low groan to escape his lips.

A week was a very long time to be away from Phryne Fisher.

She slid down and looked into his eyes as he simultaneously guided himself into her. They both sighed when he entered her, blessed release both couldn't help but feel. She laced her hands over his shoulders and began to rock them silently leaning forwards to place a clumsy kiss on his lips as he decidedly picked up the pace. It was all too much for him though and she felt him tense before giving in, her own body falling into the sensations, her nails cutting into his shoulders with urgency.

She lay half on his chest, half on the bed, her arm across his chest pulling him close. Not until she met Jack did she like to cuddle, it was an odd sensation, but it also felt like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
